A Prima de Kuwabara
by darkevilkitsune
Summary: A prima de Kuwabara chegou na cidade e com ela vieram novas energias estranhas e malignas. Ela também tem uma energia incrível, porém incontrolável, e precisará de ajuda para conter o perigo que se aproxima. [O resumo tá horrivel, a fic tá melhor!]


**.A Prima de Kuwabara. .01.**

Kuwabara estava sentado na porta de entrada de sua casa, esperava alguém, mas tinha quase certeza que havia esquecido de alguma outra coisa muito importante. Shizuru estava andando pelo jardim, fumando um cigarro e olhando para a rua de tempo em tempo, olhava para seu irmão que parecia pensativo.

- Faz tempo que não a vemos, não é mesmo Kazuma?

- Sim, é verdade... Como será que ela está?

- Não sei, nem imagino, sei que ela sempre foi muito estranha! - eles riram juntos – Você parece preocupado, o que foi?

- Acho que esqueci de alguma coisa...

- Ah, tinha que ser, seu cabeça oca! Não é nada com o Yusuke, é? Se for ele já deve estar querendo te matar! - ela disse, vendo Yusuke se aproximando pela rua.

- Ai meu pai, Shizuru, era com o Yusuke! Não só com ele, mas também com o Hiei e o Kurama! Eles devem estar...

- Sim, nós estamos! - Yusuke disse entrando pelo portão, seguido dos outros companheiros, todos olhando furiosos para ele.

- Seu idiota, tinhamos combinado às 8:00 horas! Você sabe que horas são? - Hiei perguntou.

- São dez horas! - Shizuru respondeu – Como meu irmão é idiota!

- Desculpem-me! - Kuwabara implorou – É que eu estava pensando que deveria receber minha prima que vai chegar hoje e acabei esquecendo que tinha outro compromisso!

- Acontece que o negócio é importante seu idiota! - Yusuke disse – Uma energia forte está se dirigindo para nossa cidade! E nós deveriamos tentar detê-la!

- E como fariamos isso?

- Olha, eu não sei... Mas sozinho é que eu não vou resolver, tá bom? Por isso pedi a ajuda de vocês!

- Hn... E como essa criatura poderia ajudar, Yusuke? Ele só atrapalha ainda mais os nossos planos! - Hiei sussurrou.

- Hiei, apesar de atrapalhado, o Kuwabara tem uma energia espiritual muito forte e sensível! - Kurama disse – Ele já deve ter sentido essa energia se aproximando, não é mesmo?

- Eu tenho me sentindo mal ultimamente, mas eu pensava que era ansiedade, porque uma pessoa com quem eu brincava e brigava muito quando eu era pequeno está vindo pra cá... Então é uma energia ruim?

- Na verdade é uma energia em conflito, não sabemos se é boa ou má! Mas ela está muito mais voltada para o mau! - Yusuke disse.

- Cala a boca agora e discutam depois, minha prima está chegando! - disse Shizuru e todos ficaram quietos olhando para o portão.

A garota desceu de um carro preto, com todos os vidros escuros, sequer dava para ver quem estava dirigindo. Ela pegou sua bagagem e fechou a porta, o carro saiu em disparada e cantando pneus pela rua. Não olhou para cima, sabia que estava no lugar certo, apesar de não ter a minima vontade de estar ali. Ela tinha os cabelos da mesma cor que os de Kuwabara, estes desciam até sua cintura e eram inexplicavelmente lisos e brilhantes, os olhos estavam semi cerrados e olhavam para o chão, portanto ninguém os viu; usava roupas pretas, uma blusinha sem manga bem justa e uma saia que descia até os pés que calçavam botas. Também usava acessórios, pulseiras, anéis, colares, todos pretos com detalhes prateados, e luvas, apesar de não estar nem um pouco frio.

Ela passou por Shizuru sem dizer uma palavra, percebeu que mais pessoas estavam ali, olhando para sua pessoa, além dos seus primos. Não levantou os olhos do chão e caminhou até ficar frente a frente com Kuwabara.

- Bem vinda, Koori! - ele disse. A garota não fez nada, apenas levantou a mão e deu-lhe um tapa na cara. - Mas... - Kuwabara ficou abobalhado e todos a olharam com dúvida, apenas Hiei deu um leve riso.

- Por que você disse pros meus pais que eu poderia vir pra cá? Eu não queria! - Koori disse num murmuro.

- Eu pensei... eu pensei que você precisava de algum lugar pra ficar!

- Idiota... eles estão me abandonando! Eles querem se livrar de mim, você não entende? Meus malditos pais não me querem mais!

- O que aconteceu? - Shizuru perguntou.

- Nada! Eles só desistiram de me criar... eu dou muito trabalho...

- Ô... Kuwabara, a gente vai embora e depois conversa, tá bom? Acho que vocês têm que conversar! - Yusuke disse e quando os três já estavam quase indo embora, Koori levantou os olhos do chão e olhou-os diretamente nos olhos. Ela tinha um rosto muito bonito, ao contrário do primo, tinha olhos verdes claros e um pouco de sardas nas bochechas. Todos sentiram um impacto ao encará-la, assim como muitos membros daquela familia ela tinha uma energia espiritual forte.

- Vocês não precisam ir embora! - Koori disse – Eu não me importo... com a presença de ninguém! - ela olhou para Hiei, que era quem a encarava com mais ódio no olhar – Não me importo com você seu idiota, nem com o que pensa, pare de me olhar!

- Quem... Quem você pensa que é? - Hiei gritou.

- Muita calma nessa hora minha gente! - Yusuke disse – Olha só, nós não estamos indo embora por sua causa, tá? É porque... bem, porque... não tá na hora de conversar com o Kuwabara!

- Tanto faz... onde posso deixar minhas coisas Shizuru?

- Venha comigo – respondeu à prima e as duas entraram na casa, deixando os rapazes sozinhos e a vontade para conversar sobre qualquer coisa.

- Sua prima é estranha! - exclamou Yusuke.

- Tão babaca quanto o primo! - Hiei continuou.

- O que ela tem? - perguntou Kurama.

- Eu não sei o que ela tem... - Kuwabara respondeu à Kurama, ignorando os outros dois – Estou preocupado, Koori costumava ser dócil... os pais dela ficaram preocupados e pediram para ela passar uma temporada por aqui, para ver se é o lugar que está fazendo mal à ela! Eu só quero ajudar...

- Ô mané, mais tarde, às cinco da tarde, nós vamos conversar com o Koenma sobre essa energia! - Yusuke disse – E é bom que você apareça! Deixa sua priminha de lado um pouco!

- Hn... eu ficaria bem longe dessa menina se fosse você! - Hiei disse e olhou para o outro lado. Tinha odiado o que ela havia lhe dito, não deveria ficar encarando uma humana por tanto tempo quanto ficou. - Eu vou embora daqui! - ele saiu correndo.

- Calma aí... - Kurama chamou, mas já era tarde demais – Ah... nós nunca vamos chegar a lugar nenhum assim! Vamos Yusuke! E... Kuwabara, cuide para que sua irmã e sua prima fiquem longe dessa energia, apesar dela ainda estar um pouco longe, as duas são sensíveis e podem sentí-la também! Também não esqueça de ir até a casa do Yusuke às cinco!

- Claro! Claro! - Kuwabara disse enquanto os dois deixavam seu jardim. Ele voltou a se sentar na entrada da casa, pensava em Koori, ela costumava ser diferente, feliz, mas sempre dizia que podia conversar com pessoas que ninguém via, apenas ela. Ninguém acreditava nessas coisas e diziam que ela fazia isso somente para chamar atenção, ele era o único que parecia escutá-la, ele e Shizuru.

Lembrou de ouví-la dizer que um homem queria levá-la para longe, tirá-la da família, pois ela pertencia a ele. E também diversas outras histórias de monstros que queriam levá-la, ela passou a infância se escondendo deles, temendo a eles. Realmente, era a mais estranha ocasião da família, Kuwabara e Shizuru apenas sentiam essas coisas, Koori as via e ouvia.

Levantou-se e abriu a porta, viu que as duas estavam sentadas na sala tomando chá e se encarando, trocando uma ou outra palavra. Ele sorriu e resolveu se juntar a elas, além do mais, estava morrendo de fome.

- E o que você estava fazendo? - Shizuru perguntou.

- Estudando. - Koori respondeu friamente – Apenas estudando, e ele apareceu...

- Posso me sentar? - Kuwabara perguntou e Koori olhou diretamente para ele, ela estava com medo de contar algumas coisas para ele, seu primo era muito sensitivo, poderia fazer alguma loucura, como já havia feito ao chamá-la para ir àquele lugar.

- Faça o que quiser... a casa é sua... - respondeu a garota.

- Koori, você não acha isso muito estranho? - Shizuru voltou a lhe perguntar sobre alguma coisa que Kuwabara não sabia.

- É... eles não me deixam em paz! E foi por isso que meus pais quiseram que eu viesse para cá... Eu tinha que desaparecer daquele lugar! Eles estavam prestes a me internar em um manicômio... - Koori olhava para o chá enquanto falava. Não tinha coragem de dizer o que realmente havia acontecido depois desse encontro com esse espírito ou o que quer que fosse para que seus pais não a desejassem mais por perto, entretanto sabia que acabaria contando.

- Você continua vendo aquelas coisas, prima? - Kuwabara perguntou, com medo da resposta que poderia receber.

- Sim... mas hoje em dia elas me machucam... Tentam me levar... e me fazem... fazer coisas que eu não quero fazer... - respondeu ela pausadamente e receosa de denunciá-los.

- Não se preocupe, prima! - exclamou Shizuru, que se levantava para levar sua xicara de chá vazia para a cozinha – Nós estamos aqui, e acreditamos no que diz... Qualquer coisa o Kuwabara te protege!

Koori olhou para Kuwabara que sorriu e fez sinal de jóia. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso também e se sentiu envergonhada por ter dado um tapa na cara dele assim que foi cumprimentada.

- Me desculpe, primo. Eu tenho estado irritada com tudo isso acontecendo. Meus pais querendo se livrar de mim, essa força me perseguindo...

- Uma força está te perseguindo! - ele perguntou.

- Você não sente? Essa força maligna que se aproxima?

- Sinto... contudo eu achava que era outra coisa! Por que ela está te perseguindo?

- Você certamente se lembra daquele homem cujo eu costumava falar quando éramos pequenos, não lembra?

- Claro, estava me lembrando dele agorinha mesmo!

- Eu não sabia naquela época, pois era inocente demais para saber controlar minha força, mas hoje eu sinto que ele tem uma energia muito forte envolvendo-o e que essa energia não é boa! Lembra quando você sentia calafrios? Me sinto assim toda vez que ele está por perto e quase não consigo falar.

- Prima, você tem que dizer isso para os meus amigos!

- E por que eu deveria? Senti que todos eles são bem fortes, mas não confio em nenhum deles, e nenhum deles confiará em mim! Minha energia também é confusa. Eu não tenho controle de algumas coisas. - ela disse olhando para as luvas – Eu devo ficar bem longe dessas coisas que envolvem o espiritual, pelo menos é o que meus pais disseram e todos os malditos psiquiatras que já frequentei, acredite, foram muitos.

- Nós estamos confusos com essa energia, e é o que vamos pesquisar... bem, eu não deveria estar falando dessas coisas com você...

- Então não fale, não quero ter que me preocupar com mais coisas do que já preciso! Tem tanta coisa Kuwabara, tanta coisa acontecendo!

- É que você parece compreender mais do que eu.

- Eu não compreendo nada... - ela disse se levantando – Com licença, aonde fica o banheiro?

- Por ali – Kuwabara mostrou o caminho.

Koori entrou no banheiro e olhou para o espelho, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, não queria estar envolvida com aquilo, queria não sentir, não ver, não ouvir. Começou a chorar e mexeu um pouco na luva de sua mão direita, sentindo as cicatrizes que tinha no pulso e apenas luvas as escondiam, também não queria que seus primos vissem que ela era uma suicida. Abaixou a cabeça e chorou com mais intensidade, as cicatrizes eram profundas, ela tinha feito algumas, mas outras haviam sido feitas por seres inexistentes.

Os pais dela já não suportavam correr para hospitais, pronto-socorro, UTI, por causa desses cortes. Ela já havia ficado numa clinica para recuperação, mas a familia não sabia disso. Na verdade, a familia não sabia de nada, tudo era acobertado, e continuavam a viver como se fossem felizes.

- Eles são hipócritas! - sussurrou ela, que voltou a olhar para o espelho. Desta vez o reflexo estava um pouco diferente. Ela estava desesperadamente chorando e ao fundo, encostado em um canto, havia um outro homem, não aquele de sempre. Este tinha cabelos curtos, vermelhos e muito brilhantes, olhos avermelhados que se sobressaiam no rosto claro, suas vestes eram estranhas, porém muito bonitas, eram vermelhas e pretas, aveludadas, formas de roupa de um rei, entretanto aquele não era um rei.

- _Eu sei disso, Koori! Logo ele estará aqui para te salvar!_ - disse ele.

- Não quero sua ajuda! Muito menos a dele! Vá embora! - ela murmurou.

- _Ele está vindo, ele não te deixará nunca, você sente a presença dele, não sente?_

- Deixe-me em paz, pelo menos aqui! Vá!

- _Não podemos... Você é nossa, desde sempre!_

- Não!

- _Ele lhe avisou, quando você era pequena que viria te buscar quando tivesse dezessete anos! Você já tem! Ele veio!_

- Por que vocês me machucam?

-_ Não somos nós, são os outros!_

- Por que vocês deixam eles me machucar? Por que eu machuco os seres vivos?

- _Não posso te responder isso! Infelizmente... _- disse ele – _Se eu fosse você, ficaria longe desses amigos do seu primo! Eles querem apenas o seu mal..._

- Vá embora! Meu primo não deixaria nada de ruim me acontecer!

- _Escute meu conselho!_

- Vá embora! - Koori berrou, então, depois de segundos, Kuwabara arrebentou a porta do banheiro e o que quer que fosse aquele homem desapareceu.

Ela caiu no chão chorando e Kuwabara a abraçou, ele sentiu que deveria protegê-la, eles não estavam deixando-a em paz.


End file.
